Hidden Identity
by Artemis-Fowl.com
Summary: Scropia has told Alex that he has seven days to kill a high-ranking member of MI6, or else Jack Starbright and everyone Alex every cared about will be killed. But Scorpia have bigger plans... plans that maybe even Alex Rider cannot prevent...
1. Chapter One Dreaded Awakenings

**Hidden Identity**

**Chapter One - Dreaded Awakenings**

Darkness, emptiness, silence, yet a sense of peace… that was until the light shattered the deep darkness of the room. Alex Rider moaned and screwed his eyes shut, yet the bright light penetrated his eyelids and his eyes continued to burn. He tried to turn over but a tearing pain from his chest prevented him from doing so. He tried to sit up but failed miserably, his energy had left him, he couldn't move. The burning in his eyes was decreasing and he tried opening them again, he squinted in the light but at least he could still see.

"Hello Alex," a voice sounded from the corner of the room. Alex turned his head in the direction of the sound. The character was surrounded in darkness, a shadow formed across him, as if purposely trying to hide his identity. Alex knew that voice, he just couldn't quite remember whom it belonged to.

"Who are you?" His voice came out as a course whisper, but the man seemed to hear and leaned in, as if about to tell a secret.

"My name is not important, it's where I come from that is…" The man with the hidden identity whispered, "Scorpia…" Alex's eyes opened wide with shock and suddenly, he remembered everything. His father was an assassin, and he had betrayed the organisation, Scorpia. They had repaid Alex with a bullet to the chest.

He tried to cry out, but the man from Scorpia closed his hand over Alex's mouth. He felt a gun barrel digging into the side of his neck and he felt the man's lips touch his hair.

"You scream out and you die, friend," Alex nodded and he felt the gun barrel pull away from his neck. "Now, I'm going to be simple with you. You will not tell MI6 anything about our organisation. Doing so will result in a severe penalty. We will contact you with a mission, you must carry out this mission, and if you fail to do so, the penalty will be reinforced."

Alex fell silent at the man's words. He felt a wave of shock creep over his body. "What If I don't do what you want, killing me would only-"

"That's where you're wrong." The man didn't even need to hear Alex's response before replying. "We won't kill you, after our assassin tried to do so, we realised how useful you could be to us… providing we could make you do it." He let his words sink in before he finished, "We have your American friend, Jack Starbright, if you fail to complete your mission, she will die a horrible death, a death even you, Mr Rider, could not endure…"

"What is it you want me to do?" Alex gave in, he felt a tear well up in his eye. The man reached behind and without taking his eyes off Alex, he raised a brown plain envelope and held it towards Alex. Alex comprehensively raised his hand, he hesitated for a moment, then finally, after realising what would happen if he didn't, took the envelope. With trembling hands, he pulled the brown envelope open, inside was a single photograph. "You must kill the man in that photograph, then your friend will be released"

"What If they catch me?" Alex spoke, yet he already knew the answer. "You must deny all knowledge of this meeting, you must never breathe a word of us to anyone."

Alex turned his attention back to the envelope. He slowly reached inside and took hold of the photo, he slowly pulled it out with his thumb and forefinger. It was facing away from him, so the identity of the contract could still not be seen. He took it in both hands and turned it around.

Alex let out a sigh. He knew the man whose face was held in his hands. He knew the man who would have to die for his friend. He knew the man who had betrayed him so many times.

The man was Alan Blunt…


	2. Chapter Two Surveilance Issues

**Surveillance Issues**

The hidden man tucked the envelope back into his jacket, leaving Alex with the photo. He stood up and brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders, as he prepared to go he turned to the crippled boy that lay on the bed.

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be there watching. If you ever try to inform anyone of your mission, or us, I will call in on this" He showed Alex a small walkie-talkie, concealed in his jacket pocket, "and you friend will be dog meat, got it?" Alex nodded slowly, pure anger was written across his face. "Oh, and one more thing, if Alan Blunt is still breathing at this time in seven days, Jack Starbright will be killed." The mans face broke into an evil smirk, "But, oh no, we won't stop there, you know your friend? Sabina Pleasure? We've been watching her, she's in a hotel around the corner, waiting for your recovery; it would be horrible if she were to accidentally fall out of a window. And her father, be a shame if he died…"

"Screw you," Alex murmured. The man that now stood beside the door smiled. He gave Alex a small wave of the hand and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Alex looked at the photo that was still held in his hands, he began to shake with rage. He scrunched the photograph into a small ball and threw it across the room; it landed by a small television in the corner and rolled under it.

Alex lay there for a few minutes, contemplating his next move. _On one hand, killing Alan Blunt would be great, but then I'd be going down to their level. I could tell Alan… no… if I did that they'll kill Jack…. Shit… what do I do?_

He chucked back the sheets that covered him and he felt a chill sweep over his body. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and he felt his feet touch the cold tiled floors. He spotted his clothes in a neat pile across the room, he stood up and he almost fell. He stumbled across the room towards his clothes, he reached them and his legs gave way, he came crashing down to the floor. He pushed himself up into sitting position. He reached forward and closed his hands around the jacket, it was covered in some sort of crust, Alex pulled it towards him and lifted it up, he was mildly surprised to see it was stained with dry blood. He slipped the medical robe over his head, he pulled the jeans up his legs and put the jacket on. It wasn't much, but if he left the building in his white dressing gown, they'd have him committed.

He pushed himself up to standing position once again and hobbled to the door. He slipped his hand around the handle and pressed it down, a small click told him the door could be opened. He pushed it, yet it didn't want to open. _Damn it. _It was locked from the other side.

He walked to the window and slid it open; he poked his head out and sighed. There were at least 20 stories down to the ground. He looked to the right and he saw a ledge, the ledge led along the building to the corner, the next building along was about 20 metres from the ledge. If he could get to the end of the ledge he could jump to the next building. Alex took his head out from the window and looked around the room, looking for anything else that could be used to get down from the building… nothing.

Alex turned and approached the window; he climbed onto the ledge and leaned out. The strong winds blew his hair and his clothes fluttered. He needed a way to get from the window to the ledge; it was way too far to jump, yet the only thing that separated the jump were a few abandoned ladders, judging by the rust they must have been used as fire-escapes. He balanced on the balls of his feet and tensed his legs, he waited for the wind to momentarily stop… then he flung himself forward. He reached out with his hands and he snatched at the metal rung of the ladder. He used the swing from the first jump and let go of the ladder, he flew through the air and he felt himself land on the ledge. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees. He crawled forward until he reached the end of the ledge, he heard a tear and he looked back, his jacket had become snared on a hook. He tried to pull it free but it only came more stuck. He took the jacket off, exposing his chest; he then stood up and stepped back a few spaces. He took a deep breath and prepared to go. Alex sprinted forward and jumped, his arms flailing wildly, the wind whipping at his face.

Time seemed to slow down, the horns below blared and their dull tone filled the silence. Alex looked down and a terrible fear overwhelmed him. He pictured himself falling down into the traffic. Alex crashed into the building and time returned to normal. He gripped the building with his fingers and hoisted himself up. He collapsed onto the roof, breathing heavily.

The man with the hidden identity watched Alex through a small telescope. He smiled at Alex's courage, the boy need to be commended; _maybe they would let Jack live if he killed Blunt…_


	3. Chapter Three Surprise Visit

**Surprise Visit**

The door in the hospital was unlocked.

A dull, grey looking man walked in, this was a man who demanded respect, a woman strolling by his side, she was slim and tall, and she had strong cheekbones. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a green sweet and popped it inside her mouth. The man was Alan Blunt. He had been waiting in the foyer of the hospital and had been mildly interested when a strange looking doctor had entered Alex's room, he looked foreign, possibly Mexican or Italian. Alan Blunt had watched as the suspicious man had exited the room, taken his ID badge off, slipped it inside of his pocket and had gone through the door to the stairway. After an hour more of waiting, Alan had stood up and simply strolled to the door, flicked the lock and walked in. What he didn't expect would be to see the hospital room, minus the boy and his clothes. Alan muttered to the woman and she walked to the window, she looked out for a brief moment, turned back to Alan and slowly nodded her head. Alan put his fingers to hit temples, and when he looked down he saw the edge of a piece of paper poking out from under the TV. He crossed the room, the small heels of his feet echoing around the dull hospital recovery ward. He bent down, which is something you didn't see very often, Blunt wasn't one for physical exercise. He took the paper in his hand and pulled it from the TV table. He glanced at the woman, who we will now call Mrs. Jones, as he pulled the apart.

When he saw the photo, he smiled. But it wasn't a smile of surprise, or a smile of fear, but a smile of satisfaction. Mrs Jones joined his side and looked at the photo, she smiled too…

Alex stumbled along the rooftop. The stones dug into his feet, leaving bloody footprints. He reached the door to the stairwell and he yanked it open and slipped inside into the warmth. He took a minute to rub his limbs, trying to get rid of the numbness. Then he took to the stairs. He took them two at a time…

Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones had left the hospital. Mrs Jones was climbing into the jet-black limousine and Alan Blunt was conversing with the driver, he nodded in reply to Alan's words. Alan climbed into the back and the driver took his place behind the wheel. The limousine spluttered and grumbled, then they were off, driving around the corner and into the distance.

Alex was nearing the second floor when he crashed into someone coming the other way. Alex tripped and the two people came tumbling down the stairs. They crashed down onto the landing, breathing heavily. Alex pulled himself up and was about to continue running when a hand grabbed his leg. He turned and looked down at the figure that lay before him. It was the figure of a young girl, she was slim and had dark hair and was about fifteen years old, her beauty was stunning. She looked shocked…

"Sabina…" Alex muttered.

"Alex…" she muttered in return.


	4. Chapter Four London Traffic

**Chapter Four - London Traffic**

Alex held out his hand, and Sabina slipped hers into his. He pulled her up with surprising strength for his age and led her into the nearest room, which so happened to be hers. He let go of her hand and walked to the window, he slid the curtains shut and took a seat beside them. He peeked out through the gap and looked for a few seconds, when he seemed satisfied he relaxed in the chair. He looked at Sabina, who was staring, dumbfounded at him. Alex watched as a tear formed in her eye, he stood up and went over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and he leaned her head against his chest, her arms locked around his back. "What's going on Alex…?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I can't tell you, now until it's over," He muttered in reply. She took her head away and looked into his eyes, "After all we've been through! After everything that's-"

She was cut-off when a small shattering sound broke the tension. And another. And another. "Ohhh shit," Alex dived to the floor and used to his body to protect Sabina. Glass covered them and the curtains were ripped to pieces. Bullets sprayed across the walls and ceiling and chunks of plasterboard crashed to the floor around them. Suddenly, as quick as it started, the bullets stopped coming. Alex jumped up and ran to the window. He stared out and looked all around. He saw a figure holding a rifle in a room across the road; Alex knew what he had to do. He had to finish this; he had to finish Scorpia.

Alex sprinted out of the room, leaving Sabina on the floor, crying. He jumped down each set of stairs, crashing into several people on the way down. Alex reached the waiting room of the hotel and he rushed out into the street, the man who just tried to kill him and Sabina was running to a car. Alex looked around, there was a fallen phone pole and this is what Alex ran to. He grabbed hold of a phone line and yanked on it, it came free, he tied this to the spoiler of the car the man had just gotten into and Alex tied the other side of the phone line to a wheelie-bin which sat at the kerb-side. Alex opened the lid and climbed inside of the bin, gripping the sides for support. The car that the assassin had dived into accelerated forward, Alex tensed himself. There was a rough, violent jerk and the bin of which Alex was standing in was pulled forward.

Alex imagined himself speeding through traffic in his wheelie-bin and coming loose, then crashing into an oncoming Tesco lorry.

Pedestrians watched in surprise as Alex whizzed past them in the bin, the car he was "trailing" only metres ahead. There was a set of traffic lights and Alex was unhappy to see that they were red. The brake lights of the car in front appeared and Alex hurtled towards it at an alarming speed. "Damn" was the only word Alex muttered before crashing into the back of the car…


	5. Chapter Five The War Begins

I'd just like to say before you read this chapter that the cliff-hanger is ALMIGHTY, and I hope to annoy my readers with this cliff-hanger as much as possible. I accept no responsibility for the suicides that may occur at the end of this chapter.

**The war begins**

Alex crashed into the rear windscreen of the car and it cracked upon impact, sending a web of lines across the glass. The bin of which Alex had so recently being standing in broke free, rolled down another road and crashed into an oncoming car; the lid was still there, scraping along the tarmac. A gunshot echoed throughout the street and a small hole was ripped in the roof of the car, only inches away from Alex's face. Another gun shot, the hole appeared on the other side his head. _This was way too dangerous to continue, _Alex thought, he looked back, the bin lid was too far away to jump onto, and there was heavy traffic ahead. And even if he could jump to the bin-lid, there was nothing else he could do, he might as well brave his chances on the car. He crawled along the roof until he reached the front of the car, he heard a car door open and a hand emerged on the roof… holding a gun. The weapon that the man was holding fired wildly, Alex fell forward and covered his head, desperately trying to protect himself from the bullets. He kicked out and his bare-foot hit the gun, he saw the man withdraw his hand and Alex lifted his head up, looking forward. He bought his fist back and used his other hand to shield his face, and with amazing strength he smashed through the windscreen. He felt his knuckles come into contact with a nose and he pulled his hand back up, it was splattered with blood. He immediately felt the car spin out of control and he watched in horror as the car span towards the side of a bridge they were crossing. They slammed into the bridge barrier of the bridge and Alex could do nothing as he toppled over the side…

The assassin stumbled out of the car his face was covered in blood; his dizziness caused him to fall around in the street for a few seconds before he finally got to his feet properly. He reached into his belt and pulled out a colt .45 pistol and then calmly walked to the side of the bridge. He leaned over the side; the boy was hanging onto a bin-lid, which was attached to the car with some sort of rope. The assassin grinned, "Hey, Alex!" he called over the side, "you lose!" He aimed the gun at Alex and his smile widened.

Alex looked up, the man was shouting and hollering at him and leaning over the side of the bridge, he had a gun aimed at where he hung and he felt powerless. Any second now, the man would squeeze the trigger; the bullet would probably kill him before he could even fall to his death, at least it would be quick and painless. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; _everyone has to go sometime, _he thought glumly. A bullet exploded out of a gun, Alex expected to fall, or at least to feel pain of some sort, _maybe the man had missed? _He felt something pass by his head and he opened his eyes, he watched as the assassin tumbled down and there was a loud crash and a _splat_ as he hit the rocks below. Alex looked up, a smoking gun was poking out over the side of the bridge, a head peered over… it was Alan Blunt. He felt relief sweep over him and he felt a tug as the head of MI6 began to pull him up the side. He collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily, but glad to be alive.

"Great work Alex…" Blunt commended him, looking into his eyes.

_If I stab him now, I could finish everything…stop Scorpia, save my friends…_

"Alex, are you ok?"

_Or how about if I grab his neck, could I break if without anyone noticing? How would I get out of the car?_

"Alex?"

_If only I had a gun…_

"I suppose you want to kill me, right?" Alan Blunt said, he leaned back in the leather seats and grinned at Alex's face.

"How… how do you know that?"

"I saw the man from Scorpia who visited you in your hospital room, he's actually one of the most superior members of the organisation, so we don't know why he was the one sent to visit you. We're still working on that, but our intelligence is limited" He took a deep breath before continuing, "and we found my photo under the television set."

"Oh…" Alex looked to the floor.

"Our limousine driver saw you make that rather dangerous jump to another rooftop and we watched from a street corner as you tied your… vehicle to the assassins car."

"And here we are…" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Here we are…" Blunt repeated.

"So… what now?" Alex asked, yet again to no one in particular.

"Well, Scorpia are pissed, extremely pissed, so we took Sabina and her family back to head-quarters to protect them, now, we know Scorpia are currently staging an operation to… kill you. We're going to let them try…"

"WHAT?!" Alex cried.

"They want to kill you, and me for a matter of fact. And are most probably on their way to brutally murder us now." With these words, Alan Blunt tapped on the window that separated them from the driver's compartment. This must have been some sort of sign, because the limousine pulled over and Alan rolled down the window. Alex and Blunt watched as two large vans accelerated around the corner a few blocks up the road. The drivers were rough looking individuals, and were wearing bullet-proof vests for some reason or other. Alan leaned over and rolled down the window on the other side of the car. Another van, but this time with 'Special Forces' written on the side barrelled around the corner. The cavalry had arrived.

"Here we go…" Alan pulled a gun from under his jacket and pulled back the hammer and a bullet flicked out and fell to the floor. He opened a briefcase, which sat at his side and rummaged through it for a second, he pulled out another gun, he loaded it and handed it to Alex. "Ready?" He asked politely, there was absolutely no fear in his voice, which was what Alex expected.

"Ready…" He muttered, taking the gun.


	6. Chapter Six Showdown

**This is one of the most action packed chapters I have ever written... There will be one more chapter to it which will conclude everything... The identity of the Scorpia man... the final fight... everything... **

**Showdown**

The 'special forces' van braked, the tires squealed and the back of the car span round. A group of heavily armed men piled out of the back and the van accelerated off back up the street, the two doors on the back swinging wildly in the wind. The other two white vans full of Scorpia men were not looking so professional, they were differently dressed and were holding different weapons, some had AK rifles and there was two men holding Mac10s, there was about five or six of them. At least the fight would be more or less fair.

Alex Rider and Alan Blunt were sitting inside of the limousine when the men opened fire. The driver didn't stand a chance, his body would be recovered later, riddled with over a hundred bullets. His body was unrecognisable, even to his family… they were attacked by a swarm of bullets that never seemed to end. The bullets broke nearly every window and huge holes were beginning to form in the car, Alex dived forward and he felt Alan slam down next to him. Alex reached out for the door handle and he pulled it down, he pushed the door and it swung open, he slipped out into the tarmac on the street, followed closely by Blunt. The special forces unit had taken posts up on either side of the street, they were crouching beside bins and walls, occasionally leaning around or standing up to shoot, they were too far away to be able to do much damage though. Alex held the gun close to him and waited for a short break in gunfire. It was a never ending stream of hell, people were running from the havoc that had broken out in the street which had just been so peaceful… normal… unlike everything aspect of Alex's life. There was a pause and Alex sprung up and fired. Unfortunately, one of the men had thrown a grenade just as Alex sprung up; the good news was that one of the bullets Alex fired hit the grenade mid-air. It exploded, sending a ball of flame in all directions, one of the enemies was caught in the blast and he was thrown backwards. The man who deserved a slower death slammed into a wall, there was a terrible-sounding crack and the man crashed to the floor, the back of his head oozing blood, his clothes were blackened and burning. Alex kept firing until he heard a click, he killed another enemy with a shot to the head; he ducked back down to find Alan holding out another cartridge for him. Alex pressed the release button and the empty cartridge escaped from the gun and hit the floor, he slid the new one into it and pulled back the hammer… ready to face them once again.

The special unit exchanged rapid gunfire with the Scorpia assailants. A man wearing a vest stood up and started firing but a member of the team took him out swiftly with a quick burst of machine gun fire. His body forming red spots along his chest. The team sprinted forward and ducked down beside a group of large bins, one man - who seemed to be the leader - pointed to another member of the force and then he pointed upwards, the man nodded and ran to a nearby stairwell. He jogged up, his feet thumping a steady rhythm into the metal steps, the pack on his back jumping up and down quickly. The team-leader made a few more gestures and they resumed firing at the opponents. Each mans face showed grim-determination and hatred, at both the people they were killing, and the fact that they were killing them…

The member of Special Forces had taken a position on the roof, he pulled a long-barrelled rifle from his pack and held it in front of him, he leaned into the eyepiece and put his eye against the scope. He manoeuvred it and he saw Alan Blunt and Alex Rider crouching beside a derelict car. The man, who we will now call James, heard a burst of static in his radio and he pressed his ear against it, "Our mission objectives have been changed, our first objective is to kill the man inside of one of the white vans. His description is still unconfirmed, but intelligence says he has dark hair and is wearing a suit of some sort. Our secondary objective is to secure the two MI6 agents who are someone in the area. I repeat, kill the man inside one of the white vans and secure the two friendly agents," There was a short click and then silence. James pressed his finger against the button the on the radio and spoke into the receiver. "I have located the two MI6 agents, they are pinned-down with gunfire beside a black limousine, which is slightly further from your current position, be warned, the area is under constant attack from adversaries." He released the button and awaited a reply; he was not disappointed.

"Thanks, the MI6 agents have now been spotted, we are unable to-" There was a loud explosion and the man was cut off, James pivoted the scope in time to see two special-forces agents get blasted by a grenade. James peered through the scope and poised the target over an enemy, his eyes creased and his teeth were bared. He squeezed the trigger…

Alex had watched from a gap in the car as the two agents were blown apart. His hopes of survival were diminishing with every second that passed, and he wanted a bigger gun, they had machine guns and grenade while he sat here with a small… thing!

"Hey Alex," Blunt muttered, this was the first time Alex had ever heard any emotion in the mans voice, it was kind of scary actually. "On three…?" Alex nodded, gripped the black handle of the gun and took a deep breath…

There were only two members of the Special Forces team remaining. There was one lying on the roof, away from the danger, with the barrel of a snipe rifle beneath him, and there was one who had just being metres away from his friends who had just been blown to pieces. He was clutching his gun to his chest and his other hand was squeezing a cross, which hung around his neck. He was paralysed with fear. He was twenty-five years old, with a wife, two kids and a mortgage.

"Three," Blunt took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, he glanced at Alex.

"Two," Alex crouched beside the car, his eyes open and alert, getting ready to spring up and kill.

"One," Blunt and Alex looked at each other…

"Go!" They shouted in unison. They sprung up and both began firing their weapons. James, the sniper fired at anything that move near the enemies vans, his finger becoming a blue on the trigger, the religious Special Forces agent span around and opened fire on the attackers, his gun vibrating and pulsing with pure hatred and anger. Alex climbed onto the roof of the limousine and cried out as he fired his weapon repeatedly. He ran forward, still firing and shouting… and then he ran out of ammo. He gun clicked and he stopped, staring in disbelief at the gun. An enemy jumped up wielding an AK rifle and aimed his gun at Alex. The sniper on the roof squeezed his trigger and the AK wielding maniac's head exploded. James smiled with satisfaction and reloaded…

Nothing moved… nothing made a sound… everything ceased to exist.

"You blew it Alex!" A voice cried out from nowhere, "you had your chance, but you didn't take it, Jack's dead my friend, DEAD!" An engine started and one of the white vans accelerated forward into the street, a man that Alex recognised only by his mysteriousness behind the wheel. Alex ran forward, his foot crunched down on a walkie-talkie that lay on the ground, the same walkie-talkie that the man with the hidden identity had shown Alex in the hospital room. The MI6 hero kicked a hole in the remaining van's window and reached in, scraping his arm on the jagged glass, pain meant little to him, whereas his friend's safety meant the world. He pulled the lock and climbed inside, the keys were still in the ignition and he twisted them. He felt the van shudder as the engine started. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and barrelled down the road after the Scorpia man. A Mac10 hand-held machine gun lay on the next seat. He closed his fingers around it… he had to save Jack, he had to reach her before the man with the hidden identity did… he couldn't fail… he refused to fail…

It had to end here.


	7. Chapter Seven Alex's lowest hour

**Alex's lowest hour**

The brown chair was tied to the floor; the girl was tied to the chair. Two men, stood still, staring at her, a blank expression on their faces, their eyes showed no emotion, remorse or regret. They were both holding an M4 machine guns, held loosely by their sides; the safety catch was off.

The girl's ginger hair had lost its shine and had become a mess and was matted to her head with sweat in some places, whilst fluffing up in others. Tears covered her face, her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and there was a large bruise on the left side of her face from where one of the guards had hit her. He sobs echoed through the room every night, no one could help her, she was going to die here, and she knew it.

The two vans swerved between traffic, other cars were sent skidding to the roadside. The van containing the Scorpia man was emitting bullets, some of them crashing into the windshield of Alex's vehicle. Alex fired straight back, his bullets ricocheting off of the back, occasionally hitting the windows.

_I will kill this man! I will pull his heart out, I swear to God…!_

Alex pressed down on the accelerator and the van that he was driving slammed into the van in front, shattering one of the windows on the rear door. He clipped the left side and it span out of control. Alex forced the steering wheel left and he was pushing at the other van, they both crashed into a building, Alex went through the windshield and landed a few metres in front of the van, the other driver was not so lucky. He had exited the windshield and slammed straight into a wall directly ahead, his neck was… out of place and blood was trickling from one corner of his mouth. Alex walked over to his body and knelt beside it.

"Son… of… a… BITCH!" He cried in desperation. This man was the only way he could find Jack… and he had killed him…

There was a humming sound. Alex turned his head, a tear was trickling out of his eye… he gave Alan Blunt a dirty look as he pulled up in a battered old Ford. He climbed out and knelt beside Alex, looking down at the body. "What are you going to do now Alex?" he muttered, turning to look at the disheartened boy.

"I killed her Alan… I could have saved her… but I didn't… I let her die…" He put his head in his hands.

"We know who have her Alex, we also know where…" Alan Blunt said, a smile broke out on his lips.

"What…?!"

"We go back to MI6 HQ, we suit up and we can be there within twenty minutes," the sincerity within Blunts voice had returned, he stood up and once again brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"I could kiss you Alan…"

"Don't."


	8. Chapter Eight Undergoing some changes

**Undergoing some changes**

Mrs. Jones was waiting for them when they arrived. She led them into a waiting elevator; she allowed the doors to close before she approached the button-panel. She pressed and held down one and two, and then the elevator shuddered and began to move. Alex was oblivious to the X-rays and lasers that were currently scanning his body.

They stopped and the doors glided open, soundlessly and with immense ease. Mrs. Jones stepped out into the cold, dull corridor and walked up the hallway, her high-heels tapping the floor and echoing around the walls. She stopped and turned to Alex, "We are sending in a team with you, the team consists of three men, one of which you know." She spoke, her voice full of sincerity, much like Alan Blunts.

Another figure stepped around the corner. He held a weapon - a 9mm Browning High Power pistol - Alex recognised him instantaneously.

"How ya doing Cub?" The man asked, grinning.

"I'm fine Wolf, you?"

"I'm cool," He muttered, his grin fading. "I hear you've had a bit of trouble with Scorpia? Well, we'll sort those out. We're working on a plan at the moment already"

Mrs. Jones nodded and Alex followed Wolf around the corner. There was a large table set out in the centre of the room. Beside the wall was a large gun-rack, holding an array of weapons and explosives. Wolf smiled again as he leaned against the table…

The body's neck was broken, the skull had been fractured and there was a lot of spinal damage, cuts and bruises littered the dead body. It had been a car crash. The forensic team was trying to identify the body and they were close. The blood sample they had taken was running through a processor. It would find a match to any other living person, suddenly… the screen flashed, a beep sounded. A name appeared on the screen…

The van jumped up and down along the bumpy, crack covered streets. The outside view flashed past, as Alex watched from a small window in the compartment that he sat in. Heavy-set men surrounded him, each holding a military issued machine gun. Alex was still holding onto his Mac10. He had been given three cartridges; he was told that he needed them…

Blunt stormed into forensics lab, trailing behind a few scrawny people that were jogging to keep up. Anger and frustration was written all across his face. He reached the lab technician and tapped him on the shoulder. The man wearing the white coat turned around, Blunt grabbed him the collar and lifted him into the air. "Why didn't you tell me you'd found out who the Scorpia assailant was?" Blunt spoke calmly, only mildly aware of the look of shock on the other people's faces.

"I-I was going to send someone up now" He stuttered. Blunt was a dangerous man to cross, and the lab technician knew he had crossed him…

The van squealed to a stop, Wolf lashed out with his foot and kicked the back doors open. The men - and Alex - jumped out and quickly jogged across the street, each crouched over and moving with extreme care. They reached the back door, Wolf set a charge and everyone took cover behind a wall…

Blunt released the man and he fell to the floor, a quivering mess at the mans feet. Blunt turned around and walked up to the screen… he looked at the name… "shit,"

The gun exploded. A bullet whipped past Alex and slammed into the wall. Wolf turned and squeezed the trigger. A swarm of men ran out from a small door in the wall. The night rang out with the sound of gunfire…


	9. The Finale

I have revised and republished this chapter. I had a message that made me feel I had rushed it, so I updated and changed it. There will be no more chapters. Please check out my new story. "Reinstated Saviour"

Matt

* * *

Throughout the night, the battle raged on. The Scorpia operatives kept coming, and the MI6 heroes did not relinquish. Gunfire was exchanged; men died… every expected outcome of war. Then it ended. A bullet sank into the flesh of the last Scorpia operative and all fell silent. Smoke rose up from the battered streets in which the battle had taken place, bodies littered the floor, the bricks stained with blood, the shells of a thousand bullets lined the ground. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and let the gun fall limp by his side. 

"Let's go…" Wolf whispered to the team, his breath crystallising in the air. The rest of the team followed Wolf to the door; he slipped inside through the small gap, the rest of the team coming through after him.

* * *

Alan stared at the screen… "I don't believe this…" he muttered "it just keeps getting better and better," 

The man with the hidden identity was Edward Pleasure.

* * *

They crept silently through the house, like haunting ghosts, looking for a victim to scare. Wolf checked each room as they passed it, looking for Jack. There was a small feeble whimper from a room and everyone froze. Wolf turned on the spot, trying to seek the source of the sound. He gave the rest of the team the thumbs up and pointed to a room, he crept towards it, his gun raised, his finger poised on the trigger. He tapped the base of the door with his foot and it glided open, creaking loudly, piercing the night air. The threat had clearly left; all that remained was a girl tied to a chair, watching, and her eyes wide with relief… it was over. 

Alex sprinted to her side and tugged at the ropes. He tugged and tugged, there was a harsh ripping sound and they came free. He undid the knot binding her to the chair, and she was free. He flung his arms around her, a tear was seeping out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack… I'm so sorry" his voice was breaking, he began to cry, "it's all my fault!"

"It's ok Alex… it's not your fault…" she whispered, holding him tight. The air began to thud, a constant rhythmic thudding. "The whirly bird's here, lets go guys" Wolf called to the room.

The helicopter touched down upon the roof. A man with a helmet reached out and helped each passenger aboard. He had to get off to help Jack up, she couldn't walk due to the fact she hadn't stood up for a few days. Alex couldn't believe it was finished. It seemed only yesterday that he was embarking on his first mission to Cornwall, to stop the madman Herod Sayle from killing the school children population of Britain. He realised that Sayle had never resurfaced… MI6 had said they would catch him. But they didn't.

Jack fell asleep by his side. Her head lolling on his shoulder, he light ginger hair falling along his chest. He rested his head back… and let sleep settle in his turmoil filled mind…

* * *

Blunt walked into the room. Sabina was sitting in a chair, her face streaked with tears. She gave him a dirty look. She knew what her father was. He was dead. One day… she would find the people that hired him… and she would kill them all… 

**THE END**

Authors Note: In know this was not a very good story. I know it wasn't very well written. But it was my first fan fiction, and I hurried to get it done, not really trying to get it right. The next story I'm writing will appear during the week. You will get ONE chapter every week, even if I have another one already finished. It will be a long, action packed story. And you will enjoy it… I promise you now…

KM - KarateMatt


	10. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

The helicopter touched down upon the roof of the Royal and General bank, Alex stepped out, followed closely by Jack, who was having trouble standing up. They were escorted to an elevator that took them down to the third floor, where they were then taken to a room for an examination.

Jack only had a fractured cheekbone and some mild bruising, other than that she was fine.

"Now, it's a matter of time until-" Blunt began

"You see… this is what I'm talking about! I am your tool! Nothing more, nothing less! I have had enough! Screw you!" Alex shouted, much to the surprise of the room occupants.

"But-"

"But nothing Blunt! If you ever contact me again…" Alex left without finishing off his threat. He was out the door, leaving Jack on her own.

Alex took the elevator to the first floor and left. He walked away without looking back…

* * *

In America, the newly elected president was boarding Air Force One. He was on his way to Britain for a meeting with Alan Blunt from MI6, they were going to come to a decision upon the next course of action in Iraq. Little did he know, this plane trip would decide the fate of the rest of the planet…

**To be continued…**

**Catch the next instalment in "Reinstated Saviour!"**

* * *

Ok, this is the final chapter. Basically to sum things up and set the scene for Reinstated Saviour. I have had one problem though… a few issues with a girl Named Becca Morgan, she has copied the name "Hidden Identity…" She should be changing it, but if she doesn't show your support please.

KM


End file.
